A Story of Grace Part 1:The Circle
by thatblue
Summary: The Doctor, Donna, and Jack travel to the planet Fair, which houses a zoo that isn't a normal zoo. Inside they meet a badly broken girl, with a connection they don't understand, but their lives will be changed forever. Formerly The Circle.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on then," the Doctor encouraged as he slid the last knob and the TARDIS gave the tell-tale whish whish.

Donna looked up at him somewhat drowsily- How long had it been she slept? Probably too long, he admitted, but they were here now. After this, he silently confirmed, she would rest as long as she needed. Looking to Jack he saw those blue eyes filled with a smirk. Jack had only just rejoined them claiming he needed some rest. Why he thought that spending time with him would provide him with that puzzled him, Donnas' exhaustion confirmed that fact.

Jack however looked quite awake and was offering a hand to Donna. Jack's face was covered in child-like wonder and it made him smile just a little.

"Come on." Jack urged. "I want to go." He sounded very much like a kid pleading to his mother.

She looked up at him and his excitement seemed to pull her out of her daze. "Oh, fine then. I swear the two of you together is a force to be reckoned with."

"You have no idea," Jack joked winking at the Doctor who just shook his head but he seemed amused.

She took his hand to stand but then refused to let go of it. Jack pulled feebly but finally gave up. You couldn't fight Donna.

"So where did you decide we should go," Donna asked smiling at him.

"A lovely planet called Fair," the doctor gave her his adventure grin and offered his hand at Donna's other side.

"Fair," she questioned wrinkling her face up and the Doctor noted her beauty again. She took his hand and looked a little smug that she had too attractive men walking with her. Though the temperature difference was quite evident in their hands, both felt great being held in hers.

"You're taking us to the zoo doc," Jack called him the offending name.

The Doctor started to speak up but Donna beat him to it. "Don't call him that." She put on her best outrage face and Jack laughed.

"Thank you, Donna," the Doctor squeezed her hand.

She stuck out her tongue out at Jack and then looked at the Doctor. "What does he mean zoo? Not that I'm not interested in cute little space animals but couldn't I have had a nap first."

"They're not animals," Jack stated.

Donna looked puzzled, they were only a few steps away from the TARDIS and the Doctor suspected if he didn't tread carefully she would return to it and to her bed. "What do you mean? What else do you put in a zoo?"

"People," Jack said before the Doctor could stop him. "Well sort of people."

Donna released both hands and took a large step back. "Hush, Jack," the Doctor demanded before he took a gentle step forward.

"What does he mean people, Doctor? Why would you take us somewhere like this?"

"It's not like it sounds, Donna." His voice was calm but he was worried. He hadn't meant to upset her. "Yes, they are advanced life forms but it's not like a normal zoo. It's not even called that in this galaxy. It's called The Circle."

"'Cause that makes it better… a fancy name," her words were angry but her face was relaxing.

"Donna," the Doctor took another step and put out his hand for her to take. "We are going to take the tour. Do you trust me?"

There was a long pause but everyone knew that she did, "Fine," she agreed taking his hand. "But I better get some answers."

He pulled her close and kissed her temple, "That's my Donna."

They began to walk and Jack jogged to catch up, "I don't get a kiss." His voice was full of pout.

The Doctor and Donna looked at him before the Doctor responded, "Nope."

They chuckled hand in hand but the Doctor relented and offered his other hand to Jack who took it. The three walked towards a large building with a floating sign above it that said The Circle.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the gates of The Circle the Doctor fished for his psychic paper in his jacket pocket and pulled it out. The guard read it and made a slight bow. "Please come, in Sir Doctor. "

Donna tried to sneak a peek at the paper but he was already sliding it back into his pocket. The guard was a tall, green creature with spiky blue hair and a very human face.

When they were out of his hearing distance the Doctor leaned in and whispered to her, "They are called the Observers. The only name they will answer to in fact. "

"Very nice," agreed Jack. "The last time I was here I went to their version of a bar and meet a..."

Donna looked interested, eyes sparkling in amusment, but the Doctor held up a hand. "Not now, Jack. We're going to be late for the briefing."

"Why do we need a briefing before a tour? Is this like don't feed the...people. They might get a belly ache?" She held tightly to the Doctor's hand and he relished in the feeling. He was thankful that she was trying to joke, though she was still unsure.

Both Jack and the Doctor chuckled but it was the Doctor who answered. "Not quite. As you know, sometimes the first impression of The Circle is not always...a good one. "

Donna nodded her fiery hair falling over her eyes, "I'm still only here because you are."

Jack moved to push the stray hair back but when he caught the Doctor's glare he dropped his hand again.

"Did you just growl Doctor?" Donnas' eyes were wide.

"What?" He tucked the hair safely behind her ear and looked bewildered. "Me, no. Of course,not. I don't growl. Come on, it just through these doors. "

"Way to change the subject, spaceman." She muttered but followed him closely into a crowded room with only a few empty chairs.

"Welcome," the Observer at the front smiled. Sort of. "Please, have a seat."

Jack gave him his most charming smile, "I'm..."

The Doctor looked back and gave him a weary look, crinkling his eyes. "Really, Jack. This isn't a social call."

Jack looked disappointed but followed the Doctor to the last three empty chairs. They all sat, Donna in the middle, and the Doctor thought that seemed about right. When had he and Jack started fighting for the attention of this lovely red head? And why did Jack think he would win?

"If you could just quiet down, ladies and gentlemen, and both and neither. I am the lead observer here at the Circle. My name is Tirle, and we are going to spend the next few minutes explaining The Circle and answering any questions."

Donna's hand snapped up and the Doctor tried to pull it back down insisting he could answer her questions. No need to stand out, he kept muttering.

"Yes," Tirle pointed to Donna and the Doctor and Jack both leaned away from her, afraid of what she might say.

"I understand you keep people here," she accused.

"Donna," Jack and the Doctor whispered.

She glared at them both in turn before facing Tirle again. "So?"

Tirle looked nervous, especially for an Observer, and cleared his throat. "Yes, we explain that in the presentation. Though they aren't all exactly people." He tried to chuckle but it came out as a nervous wheeze.

"Why do you..," the Doctor leaned back in at the same time Jack did. The Doctor slipped a hand over Donnas' mouth and Jack addressed the room. "Go on please. Sorry, she's new um...here."

Tirle looked relieved and the group returned their gaze to the front.

Donna stuck her tongue out and licked the Doctor's hand. "You going to behave?" Yeah right, he thought. Not his Donna.

She nodded but when he released her mouth and wiped her slobber on her own jeans she leaned in with a fierce whisper. "I do not behave! I am neither a child nor a dog. Got that mister." She poked his skinny side with emphasis.

"Got it," he gulped.

Jack had a grin on his face that was easy to read. He thought this whole thing was amusing until Donna looked at him.

"What," he whispered. "I didn't do anything." He held up his hands already surrendering.

"I'm new here," was her response and the Doctor almost laughed before he noticed Tirle starring at them.

"Shh," he warned and thankfully they both listened.

The Doctor tried to hold her hand as an act of peace, and he was relieved when he accepted it. Take that Jack, he smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"So yes, they are the 'people' of their species but they are here completely voluntary. And if they ask to leave at any point we will transport them home as soon as possible." Tirle let out a sigh and his eyes drifted to Donna who had been quiet but on the edge of her seat. "Any questions?"

Donna's hands started to twitch and the Doctor firmly held onto one while Jack took the other. Tirle gave them another weird smile and looked around the room.

"Why can't I ask my questions?" Donna demanded of the Doctor, who refused to loosen his grip, and used his thumb to stroke her hand.

"Because," he reminded. "You can't be nice, and I can't afford be thrown off the planet yet."

"That only happened once," she muttered but her hands became still in her lap.

Jack looked to Tirle who was busy answering a question about snacks, and leaned into Donna. "Twice. Since I've been here. And that's what a week?"

"Oh," she glared at him. "You guys think you're so good, just because no one ever kicks you off a planet because you speak your mind."

Jack and the Doctor shared a knowing look. "I've been kicked off planets," the Doctor offered.

"Really?" She looked at him surprised.

"Me too," Jack joined.

She looked at him sternly then allowed a friendly smile. "Not so surprised there."

"Hey," he feigned hurt.

"So, why is it so important I don't upset this guy?"

"We need to get past the gates to the...inhabitants." He tried to think of the kindest word. He knew she was upset and he had been too when he first came. But things were good here.

"Okay," she nodded. "Why though?"

He gave her a meaningful look at released her hand which she kept on her thigh. Reaching into his pocket he found the psychic paper and pulled it out. He laid it on Donna's lap for both her and Jack to read.

_We need you at The Circle. We don't know what do. Jurn._

"So you got a distress call," Jack finally said.

"Yes, and there isn't much Jurn can't handle so I'm a bit worried." The Doctor took the paper and returned it to his pocket.

Tirle addressed the group again. "Okay, so if you all will just follow me, we will go through the scanners and then you'll be free to look around or my friend, Grine will take you on the tour." He pointed to another Observer who waved weakly then looked away.

The room began to empty and the Doctor looked at Jack and Donna. "Come along then," he chuckled trying to hide his worry. "We're going to meet Jurn inside the gates. We're getting a different tour."

The three walked out of the room and followed the group down the hall to large scanners. One by one the species walked in, paused, and when the light above it turned green they were allowed to walk through.

"What exactly is that?" Donna looked to the Doctor.

"It's a scanner," Jack offered helpfully.

Donna smacked him on the arm with a smile. "Glad we got you around for all the tough questions."

Jack rubbed his arm as though it actually hurt. "That's me."

The Doctor smiled at their banter, unable to join in. He was scared of what lay within. Not scared, like he was going to get hurt, but more that he was afraid something else was hurt."They are bio-scanners. They tell them your species so they can take a head-count of sorts and they also scan your body for any pathogens that they deem harmful."

"And if they find any?" Donna looked nervous, though the Doctor wasn't sure why.

"You come another day," the Doctor shrugged.

"Oh," she looked relieved. When it was their turn in line the Doctor motioned for her to follow Jack.

Jack stepped in, "So, see anything interesting?"

The Observer gave him an odd look before the light above the scanner flashed green."Go on through."

Jack stepped through and turned to look at Donna. "It's okay."

She stepped in and stood as still as she could.

"Interesting," the Observer studied the screen.

"What?" Donna choked out.

The Observer looked up at her tone and let out a tiny chuckle, "You're a human."

Donna's face relaxed. "Oh, yeah that, so?"

"We just don't get humans often." The green light lit and he motioned her through. "We just opened some new human exhibits you might want to check out."

Her glare was fierce but Jack grabbed her and gently pulled her out making room for the Doctor. He stepped in and looked at the Observer. They wouldn't be able to read his species or scan his body. Been here, done that.

"Um." the Observer looked to what was clearly his boss. "The system doesn't recognize him."

The man smiled widely. "Thank you Kirn," he pulled the Doctor out kindly. "I've got it from here."

Kirn nodded but looked doubtful. On the other side the Doctor and the man smiled at each other.

"So good to see you Doctor," the man hugged him.

"And you Jurn," he pulled back. "New face though, could have been anyone."

"No," Jurn looked fondly. "Still you, no matter the surface."


	4. Chapter 4

Donna looked very much like she wanted to say something but to the Doctor's relief she didn't. He had been a bit disturbed by the comment about humans now dwelling here but he would give Jurn the chance to explain. They moved a little ways down a long hall before Jurn stopped at looked at the Doctor.

"The humans," the Doctor questioned as kindly as he could. He knew how the Circle worked, and knew that they didn't keep people against their will.

Jurn let out a soft sigh, "Yes, I was hesitant at first. I didn't want to let you down, Doctor. No after all your kindness. We sent scouts about six months ago, and we now have six exhibits open. All voluntary. Two men were rescued and decided to stay. Three couples that agreed while still on earth. And one girl that we rescued a three days ago."

The Doctor looked to Donna; her face looked calm and curious, lacking the anger of before. Jack was looking intently at her as if he too were worried. Donna wasn't fragile by any means but she was every so precious.

"And they are happy," Donna asked

The Doctor looked at her and offered his best smile, the one he used when someone pleased him greatly. Jurn nodded and Donna seemed pacified.

"So why did you call," the Doctor got right to business.

"The girl, the one we rescued. We are at a loss with her. I didn't know where else to turn," His light yellow eyes were sad, pleading with the Doctor beyond his words.

"Show me," the Doctor looked back to Donna and offered her his hand. She grabbed it without even noticing that Jack had been holding his out also.

They walked down the hall, passing very large rooms, most filled with creatures that Donna didn't recognize. At the end they slowed taking a right and passed under a sign that stated HUMANS. There was glass doors staggered down the hall. Jurn led them past the human rooms and to the last room on the right. What was inside took their breath away.

On the floor at the foot of a bed was a young girl wrapped tightly in a blanket. Only her head was visible, her right side of her face a rainbow of bruises and swollen to the point her eye wouldn't open. The left side of her face was lying upon the thick carpet but didn't appear to be as badly injured.

"What happened," The Doctor was choking back tears and unsure of why. He knew she was human, and yes, he held a special place in his hearts for humans. A place that none since his own kind had ever been able to touch, but that didn't explain the hurt he felt in that moment. So tremendous he thought he would have to be pick of the shards of his still beating hearts. "Why haven't you healed her?"

Jurn looked down at the ground, "She won't let us."

"She's saying no?" Jack asked joining the conversation.

"No," Jurn looked up at Jack and shook his head. "She's not saying anything. She is blocking our scanners, all our equipment. We can't even get near enough to her to try to help."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't understand either. That's why I called you Doctor."

"Okay," the Doctor nodded pulling his glasses out of his deep coat pocket and sliding them on. "What happens when you try to scan her? Can you show me?"

"Of course," Jurn nodded moving over to a screen on the left wall to the door. He began pushing buttons that the Doctor recognized as being a full body scan. The screen showed the scan being run down her body but when it was complete no information appeared.

"Are you sure it's not an error," the Doctor questioned, though he knew it wasn't.

"Yes," Jurns voice was soft. "We changed the equipment. Tried it on the others, it's only her."

"Right," the Doctor scratched his left ear while he though. "How did you get her here if you can't get near her?"

"She was unconscious when the scout found her. She put the transmitter on her wrist, which healed her just enough to make the journey safe. When they arrived, she was awake. She has been since then in fact."

"You said that was three days ago," Donna asked. "She hasn't slept at all."

Jurn shook his head. "No, I don't know how or why. Except I don't think she wants to let her guard down."

"That's understandable," Jack muttered. "Look what was done to her."

"I somehow don't just think it's that, though. Do you know her name?"

"No," Jurn shook his head. "We call her Shy Lan."

"What?" Donna asked at the lack of translation.

"It means dear one. That's very kind of you, Jurn. Anything else before I go in?"

"No," Jurn shook his head. "Please help where we are failing."

The Doctor nodded and as he approached the door it slid open. The Doctor pushed forward but he too was halted at about ten feet from her still form. He motioned for Jack and Donna to join him hoping one might slip through but they too were forced to stop.

"Hello," the Doctor squatted using a soft, paternal voice. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna and Jack. We've come to help you."

The girl lifted her head, and opened her good eye which was a mossy green color. No words escaped over her lips though.

The Doctor tried again. "Dear one, it's lovely, but I'll bet it would do you some good to hear your own name. Can you tell us what it is?"

The girls' eye rolled towards Donna.

_Hello Donna_ The thought echoed in Donnas' brain and Donna gasped.

"What is it?" The Doctors concerned gaze shifted from the girl to Donna. "What's wrong, lo.." He stopped there. He hadn't ever used the term of endearment when they weren't alone. And Jack was staring.

"She just spoke to me," Donnas gaze remained on the girl. "In my head."

The Doctor arched a brow and looked back, "Did you just talk to Donna telepathically?"

_Yes_

"She says yes," Donna reported.

"Okay," the Doctor nodded. "Donna's not used to that, sweetheart. Can you talk to me?"

_I like Donna_, came the easy response in his thoughts.

"Me too," he agreed aloud. "Telepathic, yes. That's good. You're human? What's your name, then?"

There was a pause. _Yes and I'm Grace._

"Okay, Grace, lovely name" the Doctor preceded. "This is a great wall. Brilliant, but do you think you can let it down. By the way, how are you doing the wall?"

_A thought. It tells you that you can go no farther._

"Oh, that's very good. Can I come nearer, though? You're a bit hurt. I'm a Doctor. Let me help."

He felt the resistance give but he was stopped again just out of arms reach. "I can't help you if I can't reach you." It was a plea even to his ears.

_Not here._ The thought was strong and forced into all three heads.

"Okay," the Doctor agreed, holding his hands up to pacify. "I can take you somewhere safe. I can help."

The girl stared at him for a moment and he felt the wall drop. He motioned for Jack, who lifted her gently and they moved towards the door.

"I've got to take her," the Doctor offered as they left.

"Of course," Jurn nodded. "Just help her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Very short so I'm sorry, I spent much of today working on my book. Hopefully this chapter is good, though.  
><strong>

Grace let her head rest against Jack's chest, which was warm and strong. As they stepped into the TARDIS she felt safe for the first time in days. _Hello, beautiful,_ her mind murmured to the TARDIS, who rewarded her with a low hum. The Doctor had been quiet the entire trip and Grace worried that perhaps he was figuring things out too quickly. He was far too smart for her own good. He had looked at her when the TARDIS had hummed but said nothing about it aloud.

"We should get her to the med-bay," The Doctor spoke but it sounded like a question. And he was looking right at Grace.

_No,_ she protested and he nodded as though he was expecting her to.

"All right, a room. That would be better. Take her to the first room, I'll get my stuff."

Grace looked to Donna and spoke softly, knowing in this room, at this moment, no one had more influence than Donna. _No scanners. Will you tell him?_

Donna looked at her and nodded slightly. Grace hated to be so bossy, but she was so tired, and she couldn't fool his scanners forever. Donna looked to the Doctor. "Maybe old fashioned?"

The Doctor nodded absently. "No scanners. Go on. I'll be there soon."

Jack and Donna moved up the stairs and down the hall stopping at the first door they came to, a room neither Jack nor Donna had ever seen. Grace smiled inside her mind. The room was large, mostly empty but held a spacious bed in the center. Jack laid her on the bed, and still wrapped tightly in her blanket, she rolled to her side. Jack stepped away and looked to Donna who for once was at a loss for words.

"Maybe you can unwrap her," Jack asked, his voice low.

Donna nodded and moved closer to the bed, she smiled down at Grace. "Is it okay if I unwrap you, love?"

Grace nodded, and felt ashamed. She would have gladly done it herself, but she couldn't get either arm to do her bidding. Donna helped her roll to her back and pulled gently on the side of the blanket that was tucked around her. The movements hurt but Grace didn't make a sound, which was mostly because she couldn't. She knew why Jack had wanted why he wanted Donna to unwrap her instead of him, and she was thankful his reason was wrong, but thankful for the decision.

The Doctor walked in holding all manual equipment just as Donna pulled back the top layer of blanket. Her right side of her body was exposed, and Donna looked to the Doctor who nodded for her to continue. She moved the other side away and Grace felt the trapped heat escaping. She wanted to shiver but her body didn't have the energy, for anything. She sighed mentally. Everything had its breaking point.

The Doctors eyes were a mixture of concern and a tenderness that resembled love. But beyond that, where no one could see but her, was a storm of anger and betrayal. Though she knew he couldn't understand the feeling.

Grace knew her injuries, she had been able to maintain them so that they would not be the end of her, but she had been unable to heal. She didn't understand it, but she suspected that it was something that had been known but couldn't be spoken about. Like so many things.

"Grace," the Doctor finally broke away from his thoughts. "I'm going to take a look at you." Donna moved away and the Doctor took her place. Sitting on the edge of the bed he reached for his stethoscope. He blew warm air on it, in an empty attempt to warm the cool piece. It was still ice on her skin, and it made it hard to focus on the task at hand. It made it hard to hide everything about her that wasn't human.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it's been a few days. I'll try to be better about keeping it up. It's short but the next one will be longer.  
><strong>

The Doctor listened to her heartbeat, which was strong despite the damage that had been inflicted. Without much thought he moved it to the left side of her chest, and though he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, he was expecting to hear something there. There was nothing, save the faint echo of her single heart. He pulled back, offering her a tiny smile that half of her mouth tried to return. He was disgusted that someone could have done this to her, she was just a child. She was twenty at the most.

"I'm going to take a look at your head," he offered, his hands moving slowly but she didn't look afraid of him. The temperature of her heavily fevered skin was enough to make him want to pull back but he didn't. Moving his fingers gently over her scalp he was surprised, and relieved, to find that there wasn't any major damage to the skull. He held his fingers against her skin longer than was needed. He tried to step into her mind, but could only feel the slightest glimpse of pain, before a wall rose, and his mind was filled with an image of a sunset falling over a blue sanded beach. The water was a green that would never be found on Earth. She not only wouldn't let him take her pain, she gave him a gift to ease his. A gift of a world, that was untouched, pure, and one he loved to visit when his emotional pain became too much to bare. One a human should know nothing of. Shadowwalk.

He pulled a pin light from his pile of supplies and shined it into the left eye, and the pupil reacted quickly to the light. He said a silent thank you to whoever would care to hear it. Moving on from her head his fingers moved to her neck. He only allowed a feather light examine because two large bruised echoes of handprints were clear, their fingers reaching all the way around to the back. There was a large amount of swelling and it was very clear why she couldn't speak aloud. They swelling would have to decrease before speech would possible again. He slid his fingers softly around to feel her spine but he could feel nothing of concern.

Looking down to her right arm, which was clearly out of socket he sighed. He knew what had to be done but he couldn't bring himself to be the one that hurt her like that. Selfishly he looked to Jack who understood and stepped up to take the task, willing to save the Doctor pain whenever he could.

Jack looked down at the girl, his blue eyes begging her forgiveness. "Is it okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded, and he reached for her. Though he made quick work of it, when he pulled back he saw a tear running down her cheek. He wiped it softly and then stepped back. "I'm sorry, Grace."

The Doctor moved forward to look at her left arm now, the wrist was swollen and purple. With cold, gentle finger, he felt a fracture. But it was stable and he continued his examine. He took mental notes of the remaining injuries- Two broken ribs, he could tell there had been some internal bleeding but it seemed to have stopped, her right patella was fractured but her left leg, mercifully, only had minor bruising.

Now for the fever, the Doctor thought bitterly. He turned to Donna who was waiting in expectance. "We need to get her cooled off. Quickly. Her temperature is 104.7 and probably has been for much too long."

Donna nodded, knowing that he wanted to put her in cold bath. The Doctor had done that for her when she had caught a vicious flu on Crabatosile. Donna had hated it and him at the time but it did the moved forward waiting on the Doctor instructions. The Doctor lifted Grace this time, holding her body near; he could feel the heat and the fight to remain conscious. "I'll put her in, you stay close. "

Donna nodded and both her and Jack followed the Doctor to the bathroom the TARDIS had provided. The bath was already filled with water, with just a little bit of ice floating. He slid her slowly and gently into the water. Her left eyes opened quickly and though she understood her mind still screamed in protest.

_So cold, _he_r _mind cried into the Doctors, Donnas, and Jacks- pleading and desperate, begging to be pulled from the water._ So cold. _

The Doctor looked away and leaned against the bathroom wall. A tear escaped his eye and he looked at Jack who was studying him, looking surprised to see the slip in emotion. Jack took a timid step closer and lifted his hand; he wiped the tear away and held out wet fingers in a way of proof. The Doctor looked down at them, his face becoming a mask of composure. Why did it hurt him so badly for this to be happening to her?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel like maybe I went with this in a weird way. I'm not sure. If it isn't good, just let me know and I'll try to work on it. If it is then I'm glad. Thanks to all who have read this story. I appreciate it.**

After another minute the Doctor stepped to the side of the tub, Donna moving from her spot where she had been rubbing soothing circles on Graces back. The Doctor reached down, feeling her forehead tenderly. The fever was still very present but it was also much lower, and he couldn't handle any more whimpers in his mind, he was already breaking. He saw that Jack had an armful of towels and he reached down to lift Grace from the water. She was heavier now; clothes soaked with water, but still light enough for it to be an easy task. He held her soaking, heated form to him. Donna reached for a towel, and sat it on the bed and the Doctor sat Grace on the side. He took a towel and wrapped it around her, looking at Donna.

"Can you help her change," The Doctor walked to a dresser that was full of clothes and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts.

"Yes," Donna nodded and the Doctor and Jack stepped outside the room.

Closing the door behind them, the Doctor gave a long look to Jack, trying to decide if he should be honest. Jack spoke up before he got the chance to decide though.

"What is it Doctor," Jack asked, kindly. "Your face when you were trying to read her mind. It was all pain and then just at peace."

"She showed me something." The Doctor didn't want to share that memory of Shadowwalk. "Something that always brings me peace."

"How would she know what that was?" Jack always had a knack for cutting through the clutter to the message.

"I don't know. I don't know a lot of things about that girl. Telepathic was enough of a shock, but it's far beyond that. Her physic capabilities are far beyond what they should be, for a human."

"So she's not a human?" Jack asked softly. "Why would she pretend to be? And why would the scouts have thought she was?"

"I have no reason to think she is anything but human," The Doctor was looking into the distance, his words precise. "Without the scanners I can't say for sure though."

"So scan her," Jack concluded.

"It wouldn't work, remember."

Jack nodded. "It would if she wasn't conscious."

"Then I betray her trust. Someone has already crossed a line with her, how can I do that again?"

"We don't know her, Doctor. I understand she seems weak and hurt, and I'll bet she is, but what if what she is hiding is dangerous."

"Do you feel like that when you are around her," the Doctors brown eyes rolled to meet Jack's blue. "Do you feel like she is capable of being anything but good?"

"No," Jack agreed. "I don't Doctor. But what if she is and we just brought her into the TARDIS."

"Bit late to be worried about that part now, eh?" The Doctor tried to smile, to put Jack and himself at ease.

"We can kick her out."

The Doctor looked at him, filling with an anger he had to fight back. He knew Jack was right, that they didn't know enough about the girl. But he also knew in his hearts that he would never make her leave, as much as he knew that she wasn't an enemy. He may not know what or who she was, but he knew that she was welcome in his home.

Donna opened the door, and the Doctor and Jack stepped back into the room. Donna had helped Grace lay back down and pulled a thin sheet over her. Her eyes were closed, but the Doctor was certain she was not asleep.

"Grace," he ventured.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He moved closer, sitting on the side of the bed near enough to gently smooth her hair. Soft, and slightly damp, smelling of water, he didn't speak at first, just enjoying the feeling. Donna just looked at them affectionately, with no jealousy in her eyes. She knew him too well to think that this was the kind of love he felt for her. Even if he had never spoken the words, he showed her with every action. Donna looked at them with a look of understanding, but Jack, always being less feeling and more practical, cleared his throat.

The Doctor stilled his hand, fingertips resting against the side of her head. Her skin still much too warm and he yearned to help, but also to understand. "Grace. I have equipment. I can heal you. I can make you better much more quickly."

She shook her head, _I'll heal, I can tell now. Now that I'm not on Fair anymore I can heal._

"Why couldn't you heal there?" The Doctor asked. His fingers in place but he didn't reach for her mind yet, unsure if he was afraid he would have to push through or if he just wanted to give her the chance first.

_I don't know, though I imagine I could have been forewarned of that fact._

"By who, did someone tell you were going to be there?" The Doctors eye searched hers for clues. Feeling more lost with every passing moment.

_No matter. I will heal now, so nio need for equipment. Please, I promise what I keep to me has to be that way. And I mean you no harm._

The Doctor nodded, closing his eyes and taking the step forward. He hit the wall, and pushed against it. His mind was once again filled with an image. It was the smile on the faces of the children on Panridle, he could almost hear their songs of joy. He removed his fingers, with the knowledge that he couldn't make himself go farther than she would let him.

"You know places," The Doctor swallowed thickly. "Places that you shouldn't. That you can't. Are you taking the memories from me or are they your own."

_Don't push; it is as it must be_

"You need to rest, he encouraged." He could feel the sonic in his pocket. If she was asleep, all it would take was a swipe. But was he that kind of a man?

She looked at him. _I trust you._

And her eyes closed slowly, and he watched her. His fingers returned to her head, and the wall was getting fuzzy. She would be asleep shortly, and he had a choice before him. He rose slowly, so he didn't wake her and moved close to Donna. She would have the answer. He could always trust her to guide him to the right choice.

"What do I do, Donna," he asked close to her, breath warm and he saw goose bumps rise. He loved that he could do that to her.

"Do I scan her, do I break her trust?"

"Outside," she muttered to both Jack and the Doctor.

The Doctor felt the TARDIS and knew that she would watch over Grace in their absence.

"Do you trust her Doctor," Donna asked when they were outside the room.

"I shouldn't," the Doctor muttered and Jack grunted his approval.

She turned to him and he quieted. Turning back to the Doctor she asked,"That's not what I asked, spaceman. I asked if you trust her, because she trusts you."

He raised his hands to his face. "Yes, I do. Even if I shouldn't. Even if I'm wrong."

"When are you wrong Doctor? It may seem wrong, but in the end it is always right. So if you trust her, then it must be right." She raised her hands and laid them tenderly on his chest, one over each heart. "I think these hearts must know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Jack asked.

"Who she is," Donna answered Jacks question but her eyes never left the Doctor.

His voice dropped, so soft Donna had to lean forward. "Do you know who she is?"

"Of course, not," she protested. "But I think some part of you does."

The Doctor pulled back, searching himself and though he didn't have an answer he knew Donna had a point. He felt something that he didn't understand. A pulling, a need to protect, that he hadn't felt in so many years.

"I think you have your answer," Donna spoke kindly.

"Thank you, love, "he pulled her close, not caring about the look Jack was giving him. She deserved to be loved openly, and this was a start. He leaned down and placed the softest, briefest kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

She pulled back surprised by his actions, but her face blushed and she smiled at him. "Anytime, especially if that is the result."

"What this?" the Doctor questioned leaning in again; yearning for the sweet taste that she offered his lips.

Jack cleared his throat and looked somewhere between hurt and angry. "Someone should probably check on the girl."

The Doctor pulled back and nodded, and opened the door and walked in; Donna lingered in the hall with Jack for a moment. She moved closer to him and took his hand. "You know I love you right?"

He nodded swallowing the words he wanted to say. The Doctor deserved to be happy, so how could he take that from him. Even if he wanted to, it was Donnas' choice. And he wouldn't do himself any favors but hurting her now. "I know, love you too, beautiful."

She smiled, blushing again. She released his hand and stepped back into the room with the Doctor. He followed the two people he loved. The two he would always follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Donna had helped her change out of her wet pants and into the shorts, supporting her weight and being as gentle as she could be. She had helped her pull off the wet top, and had just slid on the t-shirt pulling it down over her bruised torso when she finally spoke to Grace.

"He cares a great deal for you, you know?" She looked at Grace seriously.

Grace knew that she meant the Doctor and gave her the best smile that she could. _Someday_ she agreed.

"No," Donna shook her head softly and gathered up the wet items, piling them in the corner and returning. "Now too. He doesn't quite see it, doesn't understand."

_What do you see Donna?_

"Can't you just look?" Donna didn't make eye contact.

It was a heavy question. _Yes, but I'm asking._

Donna smiled in approval and sat beside her on the bed, sliding her arm around Grace's back and pulling her close. When Grace let her head rest on Donnas' shoulder she could feel a soft exhale on her head.

"I see a man who is hurting because someone he loves is. And I see a girl that looks at that man like he is her hero. And I don't think it has anything to do with this moment. And I think deep down somewhere inside of me, I'm supposed to know you. "She paused. "Am I right, then?"

_As always_

Donna pulled back a little, "Can you tell me who you are?"

_No_

"Right," Donna nodded. "For just a moment, when he touched you, the storm was gone from his eyes. Did you show him something?"

_Yes_

"Can you show me?"

_No, but I can show you something else. If you want, of course._

Donna nodded. Grace looked at her and Donna felt her mind feel with the image of a Christmas tree and a baby crying in the background. Donna could hear the Doctor say he name, and then as easily as it had come it was gone. Donna pulled away gently and stood. "I want to thank you, I'm just…I don't know what to feel."

_Sorry_

"No, don't be. You trust the Doctor right?"

_To the end of time and back_

"Is that something you have done with him," Donna fished but Grace just stared. Finally Donna shook her head. "Okay I get it, I can't know. Let's get you laid back down."

She helped her lay back down, and kissed her head without thinking. She then pulled just a sheet over her. "I know you must be cold, but just a sheet. No heavy blankets till your fever is gone."

Donna pulled back and saw tears rolling down Grace's cheeks. She wiped them away softly. "What's wrong?"

_Just a memory_ Grace ended the discussion by closing her eye. Donna sighed and opened the door to the Doctor and Jack.

DW

The Doctor watched Grace for a moment before he spoke. "Right well, I need to get a cool cloth for her head."

Jack looked over at him. "I'll take care of that Doctor. You should go change. Your suit is soaked."

The Doctor looked down, suddenly feeling the cool material against him. "Yes, well, I'll be back in a flash then."

He changed, pulling on a very out of character pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When he returned to the room he saw Grace on the bed but Jack was there also. Grace had curled into him, the cool cloth half on her head, half on Jack's shirt leaving a wet spot. They both appeared to be asleep though. The Doctor wasn't sure what to feel about the change in events and he looked at Donna, who was looking at his jeans and shirt. He shrugged.

"I was gone five minutes, and you let this happen?"

She gave him a hard look, "Watch the tone. And what do you mean, let it happen."

"Well," the Doctor softened his tone. "It happened."

"She asked. He agreed. What was I supposed to do, jump in the middle?"

"Maybe," the Doctor muttered.

Donna gave him a kind smile. "They are both fine, and very much asleep. That means it's just you and me, Doctor." The way she said his name made him shiver.

There were so many things he could think of to do with just the two of them but he was very tired, and Donnas' eyes were barely able to stay open.

The Doctor moved close to her and whispered softly into her ear. "Any chance we can take the tiniest pause on the most interesting parts of just you and me time?"

Donna leaned back. "Of course." She motioned to two large, comfy chairs that were now on the far wall, facing the bed. In between the two there was a table with several books laying on it.

He settled into one, while Donna curled into the other. She picked up a book and opened it but never made it past the first page. Within seconds her head was resting against the wall and she was asleep. The Doctor took this rare moment to just listen to them breath. Three different, wonderful, rhythms filled the air. He would never tell anyone that he did this as often as he could with companions. In his heart he knew that he had lost so many, and to be able to listen, to see the slow rise and fall, meant that they were very much here. And for now tomorrow waited outside the door. The Doctor closed his eyes, and dreamt.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was the first to wake, feeling rested and happy, noting that he still held Grace to him. He doubted either of them had moved the entire night. He hadn't meant to lay down with her, not really. But when she asked him, he found that he just didn't want to say no. And when she had curled into him, laying her warm head against his chest, all the doubts he had fell away. He knew in an instance that the Doctor was right, as always, and that this girl was good, whoever or whatever she was. He had fallen asleep as quickly as she had.

He didn't move his body, but lifted his head slightly, and saw that the swelling in her face was gone, and only bruises remained. Rapid healing didn't narrow the list of species down by much, though. His lowered his head his mind still clinging to the dreams he had, surprised to find that they were all pleasant. He had dreamed of planets he had been to, some he had always wanted to see, but the last dream was different.

In the last dream he was getting married- a tux on and the feeling of joy and love so real it still lingered with him now. He may have been the groom but the bride; well she was laying against him now. Still, dreams are sometimes just dreams. He heard Donnas' legs slip of the chair and a yawn as she stretched. Donna waking was all it took to bring the Doctor out of his sleep.

"Good morning," he said brightly to the room.

"Good morning," Donna agreed. "I had the best dreams last night. So many amazing places, Doctor."

The Doctor gave her a smile, "I had good dreams too." He scratched the back of his neck. "A pleasant change," He finally decided. "Jack?"

Jack knew that the Doctor was asking about his dreams. "The best," he agreed.

"Grace?" Donna asked, but both the Doctor and Jack knew that she was asking if she was the reason.

"Probably," the Doctor agreed rising from his chair. "Still, a great gift if it was." He walked over to Donna, kissing her hair and then walking over to the bed to look at Grace.

Jack started to scoot away but the Doctor held up a hand. "No need to wake her, she looks better. She was right, healing quite well." He reached his hand to her forehead. "Good, much better. Almost no fever, in fact," He pulled his hand back. "When she wakes, I'll have to give her a proper look over."

"'m awake," was the soft reply from Grace, but it was spoken aloud. The voice was hoarse, but clear.

"You don't have to talk, Grace," the Doctor cautioned, but knew that his words wouldn't stop her.

"It's okay," she replied, rolling away from Jack with ease.

Jack helped her sit up as the Doctor reached for a glass of water on the side of the bed. "Small sips." The Doctor instructed and she obeyed.

When she handed the cup back, she smiled at him, her whole mouth able to participate.

"Breakfast," he asked

"That would be great," she said agreeably.

"Then we need to talk?" The Doctor made it a question but he wasn't asking.

She just nodded. "Of course."

"Good," the Doctor looked to Donna. "Let's whip something up, dear. Jack, can you keep her company?"

"My pleasure," Jack agreed, trying to his voice casual, knowing the Doctor thought he was always flirting. The Doctor gave him a look that spoke volumes then he smiled at Grace. "Be right back, sweetheart." Donna smiled brightly at Grace, also, before she followed the Doctor.

When they left the room Jack shifted on the bed and Grace turned to look at him. "Thanks for staying with me last night."

"I mean it," he looked deeply at her. "My pleasure. Grace, I had a dream last night."

Her eyes shifted, "Oh, good I hope."

"You really should rest your voice," Jack said, off subject.

She gave him a smirk. "Your dream?"

"Right, I was getting married to…well to…"

Grace raised her eyebrows, both beautiful green eyes capturing his heart. "Who's that then?" The words seemed cautious, like she had the answer, but wanted to hear it from him.

"To you," he finished with butterflies he hadn't felt in lifetimes.

"This is a question?"

"Is it real?" Jack ventured.

"Dreams are funny things," was what she finally offered with a shrug.

He wanted to ask more but the Doctor and Donna had returned, with toast and juice.

Jack and Donna had left the room and he had already checked Grace over, and though she wasn't completely healed, she was well on her way. He was sitting on a chair, and she had swung her legs over, so that they were facing each other about a half a foot apart. There was only for silence for a long time, and Grace didn't seem bothered by it. She had only offered one rule to their talk; if she didn't answer he couldn't force it. He had agreed.

"You're not human?"

She gave him a look. "Not entirely, no."

"What species is the part that isn't?" A hard stare, so he tried again. "You are out of your time?"

"Yes."

"Is your being here putting us on the verge of a paradox?"

She gave a tiny chuckle and it made his hearts clench in joy. "Hardly."

He laughed a little too, before his face returned to serious. "You're from my future. I know you then?"

She scratched her neck, an exact mimic of his actions. "Yes."

He thought; his mind on a million questions he was certain she wouldn't answer, and finally settled on one he thought she would. "Is what I feel when I look at you. Is it…is it.."

She looked surprised at his struggle to find the words and she finished for him. "Real?"

He nodded. "Yes, real."

"It's funny, you know."

"What is?" He ignored the fact that she didn't answer his question.

"You having an idea, feeling something that won't exist for some time, well I get that. I expected that, but Donna. She surprised me. I don't think he knew to tell me, I don't think he knew how much she knew."

"Who didn't tell you, Grace?"

She frowned, "I told him I would be rubbish at this."

"Told who?"

Another hard look.

He finally decided that he didn't need to ask anything else. "You don't have to go, you know, when your better." He said it, and he wished it were true.

She gave him a sad smile, but didn't say anything to shatter his hope, however, false. "Tomorrow I have to go."

"That soon?"

"Are we still on Fair?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Tommorow."

"Then," he started rising from his chair, "Let's make the most of today."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully a good end. I was thinking of doing a series with the Doctor, Donna and Grace, but I'm not sure. Any thoughts?**

Grace awoke in the silence, Donna and Jack in the room but asleep. The Doctor was awake in a chair reading a book, but he looked up as she scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Good morning," he smiled at her.

She couldn't return his smile. She was leaving him today, and though in all honesty it was only for a few minutes for her, it wasn't exactly the same. He was him, but he wasn't this him. Her version had the same eye color, but the storm had calmed and the same crazy hair- he had the same laugh, smile, dreams but he wasn't the man before her. Her mom had always said that Grace was what changed him.

"What's wrong, Grace," the Doctor had stood and walked over. He sat beside her on the bed and she fell into his open arms. She hadn't meant to cry, but the tears fell anyway. "Shhh," the Doctor murmured. "I'm here."

Her head was buried in his shirt, and she could hear and feel his heartbeats, and suddenly she wanted him to know. She pulled back and his face was concerned. "I have two hearts."

His eyebrows raised but he didn't look surprised. He reached for his stethoscope that was on a bedside table, and slid the ends into his ears, and held it to her chest. The heartbeat was there, the original, but he moved it to the right and felt a tear escape when he heard the second- thump-thump. He removed the stethoscope and put it back on the table.

"How did you hide that Grace, and the scanners?"

"You taught me." Her eyes were wide.

He seemed to notice her worry and softened his tone. "Me, I'm touch telepathic, Grace."

"You and mom made me better." It was the truth. "You taught me. You told me that I had to pretend until the last day."

He reached out, brushing strawberry blond hair away from her face, the bruises gone now. "I don't want to lose you."

Her smile was sad. "You're not. You'll see me again."

He shook his head. "I know, but I still hurt like I'm losing you."

She understood. "I know."

"How long do you have?"

She looked the clock, "Twenty minutes."

He nodded. "Your clothes are dry, so I'll take Donna and Jack, and you can change."

"Thanks."

He just nodded and kissed her head, and went to wake the two sleeping in their chairs. They rose, and he explained. When the door closed behind them, Grace rose, and pulled her clothes out of the top drawer. After she had changed she put her hand on the wall of the TARDIS. "I'll see you soon. And thank you."

The TARDIS hummed loudly. Grace looked around the room one last time. Her room and she wiped away the tear that fell and walked out of the room. She entered the Console room and three pairs of eye settled on her. The only thing she felt leftover from her injuries was a mild pain in her right knee and it caused her to limp.

"Are you all right," the Doctor asked her.

She made a face he had made many times. "I'm always all right."

He smiled at her, and Donna stepped to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll be seeing you, then?"

Grace smiled into her shoulder. "Oh yes."

Donna pulled back. "And I'm a good…"

"The best," Grace agreed.

Donna nodded and took a step back and Jack replaced her. He reached out taking one of her hands into his. "Just a dream?" He asked again.

Grace tightened her grip. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Jack's smile was wide and he pulled her into a hug. "I think it'll be worth the wait." The words were soft, meant only for her.

When he pulled back the Doctor was there, his arms open for her. She took the step forward and he pulled her up into him, her feet off the ground. He sat her back down but held her close another moment. "I'm so glad that we had this time, Grace. And I hope I am everything you deserve."

Grace took a small step back. "I love you."

"I think I might love you more." The Doctor said.

"Bye, I'll see you all." Grace took a step towards the door, but paused and turned around.

"Doctor?" The word was weak and sad.

"Oh, go on. Just this once won't hurt."

"Dad," Grace said again and he nodded his approval. Grace took a step close to him, lowering her voice. "Dad, there is going to be a day real soon. You'll be with Donna and you're going to think you have to do something. You won't want to but you think you have to. Just wait a minute, okay? Things will change, but you have to wait."

The Doctor looked down at her, unsure. "When?"

She shook her head. "You'll know. Just wait."

And with that she walked out of the door. As it closed behind her the Doctor's mind filled with that beach on Shadowalk again. But this time he wasn't alone. Grace and Donna and Jack were there, and he found that he didn't mind it at all.

**Three Months Later**

Things had been crazy but there had been so much joy. But the celebration was over. He had left Rose again, though he found the heartbreak wasn't as bad this time. And she had the other him. That brought him comfort. He was alone in the TARDIS with Donna and this was why his hearts ached. She stood before him on the edge of burning, and he knew what he had to do. He lifted his hands, and she begged him not to make her go back. He was almost there when he was reminded of Grace's words.

And he stopped. She cried still but he stepped back, vowing to give it just a minute and if nothing happened he would save her. He didn't have to wait though; Donna began to glow in light. And then she was bursting with it coming from every part of her body. Her body was regenerating; somehow, it had changed to save her. But did that mean she wouldn't be his fiery Donna anymore? And what was she now?

The light vanished and she looked at him, every feature the same as before.

"Your…" he couldn't find the words.

"I believe that is a trick Time Lords have to cheat death?"

She stepped to the console of the TARDIS with a smile.

"You…" Again the words were lost.

"I'm brilliant, yeah. And so are you. Where to then, Doctor?"


End file.
